


Colours of the Sky

by holdyourbreathfornow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on an artwork by @sirasanders on tumblr, Love Confessions, Multi, he steps on the ceramic, he’s fine, mugs aren’t glass they’re ceramic, slight injury, they’re a super talented artist, virgil drops a mug and steps on the glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: Virgil is definitely pining.  He’s making analogies about the others as colours of the sky.  He’s just so gay, it’s hilarious.





	Colours of the Sky

When the others aren’t looking, Virgil likes to watch them.  It’s nothing creepy, he just… As the bad guy, it always makes sense to want what he can’t have.

 

He wakes up and goes to the commons and Patton bustles around him happily, the second to wake up after Virgil, and the first to wish Virgil a good morning with a fond shoulder squeeze.  

 

Patton’s eyes are blue like a clear sky at noon, but Virgil knows that analogy can continue further.  Patton’s hugs are just as warm as the sun rays, and his laughter sounds like a flock of robins soaring overhead.  He embodies summer days, and Virgil loves him for it. Not that he’d ever say anything, of course. 

 

The next to wake up is always Logan, who sticks to a strict schedule so he can perform at maximum capacity.  Whenever he says that, Roman always makes a joke about him recharging. Even though Virgil’s heard the joke at least a hundred times by now, it always surprises a snort of laughter out of him.  But Logan never stoops to Roman’s level. 

 

He reminds Virgil of the world just after the sun’s gone down.  The birds have flown home for the night, and when Logan laughs, although it’s rare, it sounds low and raspy, like the calls of owls awakening to hunt and soar overhead.  Logan’s attitude may seem chilly, but just like if Virgil stands outside long enough, he’s warmed up to Logan. Logan is calm and cool where Patton’s warm and bright, and sometimes that’s just what Virgil needs.  He needs the two of them sitting together in companionable silence, Virgil scrolling on his phone, and Logan reading a book. 

 

Roman doesn’t wake up until at least noon.  And when he does wake up, he storms into the room dramatically and has literally picked Virgil up and moved him just to get to the coffee pot.  Virgil protests, of course, but he secretly wishes Roman would pick him up bridal-style and just hold him close.

 

Roman reminds Virgil of a sunset, bright and fiery with passion.  Thomas is definitely a night person, so as the day draws to an end, Roman blazes to life, making dreams and new ideas alike as he laughs and bounces around the mindscape energetically.  

 

But none of them want Virgil.  Virgil isn’t of the sky like they are, but he understands why they gravitate towards each other, why they’re all so happily in love.  

 

It hurts, of course, but he can’t say he’s surprised.

 

-

 

But he’s not looking at himself like the others do.

 

To the others, Virgil is the sky just before the morning sunrise.  Patton loves that his laughter, even when he’s doubled over with it, sounds like the wind through the dewy grass.  Logan loves that Virgil’s quiet, just like himself, which lets the two of them bond through silence, through time together.  Roman loves that even though he is soft-spoken, Virgil still has so much energy to him. It may not all be positive energy, but Roman can work with that!

 

Now they just have to get him to join their relationship.

 

-

 

“I have a question.”  Patton asks Virgil one morning, when it’s just the two of them.  

 

“Shoot.”  Virgil yawns as he leans against the counter next to the coffee maker, cup held in one hand as he swirls it absentmindedly.  

 

“Would you be interested in dating us?”

 

There’s a loud crash when VIrgil drops his mug and he jumps back, hissing at the hot liquid and ceramic shards on his feet.  Patton curses, rare for him, and goes closer to Virgil. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Virgil, I didn’t mean to startle you that badly.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Since Patton’s in shoes, he steps on the glass, grinding it into smaller pieces, and lifts Virgil up bridal-style.  He deposits Virgil on the counter next to the sink and imagines a first-aid kit into existence. As he plucks the glass shards from Virgil’s feet, Virgil watches him work quietly.

 

“Do you even want me in the relationship?”  Virgil asks as Patton chucks the last shard into the trash can, and Patton looks up at him, confused.

 

“Of course we do, Virgil.  Why would I ask if we didn’t?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Virgil murmurs, flipping his hoodie up and burrowing into it.  “Pity, maybe? I’m single and lonely, and you guys feel like you’re obliged to include me-”

 

“You look at me right now, Virgil Sanders.”  The sudden stern note in Patton’s voice makes Virgil obey him without question, and he’s surprised to see Patton’s eyes brimming with tears.  “I would not force you into a relationship out of pity, because thn nobody would love each other. I wouldn’t force that on anybody!”

 

“Sorry.,..”  Virgil whispers and Patton sniffles, reaching forward and cupping Virgil’s face gently in his hands.

 

“Oh, Virgil, you have nothing to apologize for.  I’m sorry for getting so upset, it just… Frustrates me that you can’t see how wonderful and lovely and soft you are.”

 

Virgil can’t give a verbal response to that, only a high squeak and a heavy blush as he turns bashful under the onslaught of praise.  

 

“But you absolutely don’t have to do anything you don’t want to!”  Patton goes to remove his hands from Virgil’s face and Virgil can’t have that, so he reaches forward and curls his hands into the collar of Patton’s shirt, tugging him forward until their lips collide.

 

Patton stays still at first and Virgil almost pulls away, but then Patton steps between his legs, since Virgil’s still sitting on the counter and moves one hand into Virgil’s hair.

 

They stay that way for a while, until Patton leans back, pupils blown and red lips pulling into a wide grin.

 

“So can I take that as a yes?”  Virgil giggles and Logan chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen.  He pauses at the scene before him, and walks over. 

 

“I presume you talked him into the relationship?”  Patton nods and Logan smirks, leaning forward to examine Virgil’s feet.  “I didn’t think love confessions needed so much blood, darling.” 

 

“Okay, that might have been my fault.”  Virgil chimes in and Logan says nothing, merely starts wrapping gauze around Virgil’s feet.  When he finishes, he leans up and presses his lips chastely to Virgil’s.

 

“I’m glad you’ve decided to engage in a relationship with the three of us, Virgil.”  Logan tells him once they seperate, and Virgil distantly registers Patton beginning to make breakfast around them.  Logan helps Virgil down from the counter and Virgil moves to his usual spot by the coffee maker, pulling a new mug from the cabinet and whipping up a new one identical to the one he broke.  

 

Logan kisses Patton’s shoulder and starts helping with breakfast, but he’ll pause every now and then to come over and kiss Virgil.  Every kiss leaves Virgil blushing brighter, but even if Virgil’s heart feels lighter than a helium balloon, at the same time, he feels like nothing’s really changed at all.  

 

Then Roman comes in.  Logan stops him in the door and has a quiet, rapid-fire conversation with him.  When they’re done, Roman moves purposefully towards Virgil and Logan and Patton turn to watch.

 

“Is it true?”  Roman asks Virgil quietly and Virgil laughs, nodding as he sips at his warm coffee.  Roman snares the cup, places it on the counter behind Virgil, and lifts Virgil clear off his feet, spinning him in a wide circle.  Virgil screeches with laughter the whole time, and Roman’s still holding him when he lowers him slightly to kiss him, and Virgil can’t stop grinning long enough to kiss Roman like he really wants to.

 

“Breakfast is ready!”  Patton chirps and Roman finally sets Virgil down, though he does lace their fingers together once they sit down at the table.

 

And Virgil has never been more loved in his life.


End file.
